Synopsis: 42 ist die Antwort Deutsch
by Jochen Lembke
Summary: Kurze Synopsis und Textauszüge meiner Sechster-Band-Version "42 ist die Antwort, doch wie lautet denn die Frage eigentlich genau?"
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Dent, der Hauptprotagonist, ist wie die anderen wichtigen Charaktere durch das Eingreifen der hyperintelligenten, pandimensionalen Wesen, die aussehen wie irdische Mäuse, vor der Vernichtung der Erde, mit der der fünfte und bisher letzte Band geendet hatte, gerettet worden.

Während die anderen überall verstreut worden sind, befindet sich Arthur wieder auf der Erde, in seinem Haus. Zur Verarbeitung der bisherigen turbulenten Ereignisse, die ihm natürlich niemand glaubt, hat er sich eine extrem nationalistische, fremdenfeindlich gefärbte Verdrängung zugelegt...

_Arthur lebte nun ein recht zurückgezogenes Leben, bezog eine kleine Frührente, hatte aber genügend eigene Rücklagen, um recht gut versorgt zu sein. Wirtschaftliche Schwierigkeiten waren also nicht sein Problem._

_Was sein Problem war… na ja, war eben diese Geschichte damals. Diese Geschichte, die er überhaupt nicht so richtig einordnen konnte. Da waren diese Träume, zum einen. Da war dieses Gefühl irgendwie nicht ganz richtig da zu sein, ja, nicht nur nicht ganz richtig da zu sein, sondern vielleicht auch nicht ganz richtig im Kopf zu sein. Der Grund, der ihm auch den Ausstieg aus dem Berufsleben recht problemlos gestaltet hatte. _

_Na klar, wenn er sich so umsah in dieser Welt des Jahres 2006 hatte er nicht das Gefühl damit groß alleine zu sein, sondern eher die Regel als die Ausnahme zu sein. Lumpen, Betrüger, Halbwahnsinnige! Und das waren nur die Leute, die in den verantwortlichen Positionen saßen, jene Leute die dafür sorgten, dass sich die Welt drehte, es mit ihr irgendwie weiterging. Vom großen Rest mal ganz zu schweigen. _

_Und Fremde überall, überall Fremde, man sah schon beinah nirgendwo mehr etwas Vertrautes. Man kannte sich ja in England nicht mehr aus, hatte manchmal… ja, hatte manchmal schon das Gefühl auf einem fremden Planeten zu sein, von lauter Aliens umgeben zu sein._

.

..die erst dann auffliegt, als Ford Prefect und Slartibartfast ihn damit konfrontieren, dass alles was er glaubte sich nur eingebildet zu haben, doch genauso auch geschehen war.

_Arthur hatte den ersten brutalen Schock überwunden und durchlief nun ein jähes Sammelsurium von Gefühlen und deren Verwirrungen. _

_Er empfand Erleichterung. _

_Es war eine etwas zweifelhafte Erleichterung, so vielleicht in der Art wie sie ein Mann empfindet, der sich eingebildet hatte Opfer einer groß angelegten Verschwörung zu sein, aber nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er nicht vielleicht stattdessen einfach nur zu spinnen angefangen hatte und nun herausgefunden hat, dass das mit der Verschwörung tatsächlich so war._

_Er empfand Befriedigung. _

_Die grimmige Befriedung eines Mannes, dem es nach fünf Minuten verdorbenen Kaffee- und Kuchengenuss endlich gelungen ist, die dafür verantwortliche Wespe in Brei mit Flügeln zu verwandeln. Oder sollte man sagen, nach fünfzehn Jahren?_

_Er empfand gemischte Freude. _

_Die gemischte Freude eines Mannes, der aufgrund seiner besonderen Eignung eine Hauptrolle in einem Hollywoodfilm bekommt – als grauenerregendes Monster._

_Er empfand endlich ein Gefühl schwinden. _

_Das Gefühl, welches man hat, wenn man in einer Schlange steht, die nicht vorankommt, während die anderen es aber durchaus tun, beziehungsweise sich mirakulös alle Schlangen auf einmal auflösen und man zum Schluss als Allerletzter völlig alleine immer noch ansteht._

_Er empfand aber auch das vertraut unvertraute Gefühl des Babelfischs in seinem Ohr, den ihm Ford abermals in seine Gehörwindungen gedrückt hatte. _

_Das heißt, er empfand all dieses natürlich erst nach dem er damit fertig war eine Stunde fassungslos im Zimmer auf- und abzulaufen, während Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürmten, die er so lange verdrängt und in der Rubrik „seltsames Zeug, das immer wieder hochkommt, dem aber absolut kein Vertrauen zu schenken ist" abgelegt hatte._

„_Ihr meint also, es stimmt tatsächlich, was ich dachte, mir immer nur eingebildet zu haben? Zuerst wurde die Erde abgerissen…" _

Natürlich steht auch jetzt wieder die Rettung des Universums an (dramatische Anzeichen der anstehenden Auflösung zeichnen sich bald ab) und natürlich spielt Arthur in seiner gewohnt trotteligen Art eine entscheidende Rolle darin. Zunächst soll die berühmte Titanic im Jahre 1912 aufgesucht werden, die natürlich in absurder Weise eine wichtige Rolle für die Stabilität des Kosmos spielt...

„_All diese bedeutenden Menschen die damals ertranken…", fuhr er fort, im Bewusstsein seines neuen Selbst._

„_Papperlapapp", unterbrach ihn jedoch Slartibartfast, „das waren doch alles nur ein Haufen von Parvenüs, Playboys und unnützen Taugenichtsen. Und ich rede jetzt nur von der Crew. Von den Passagieren der ersten Klasse ganz zu schweigen. Und die Passagiere der dritten Klasse hatten sowieso nie eine Chance innerhalb der Geschichte von Bedeutung zu werden."_

_Slartibartfast spielte mit der Titanic-DVD. _

„_Nein, die Menschen an Bord des Schiffes waren es nicht. Es war auch nicht das Schiff selber, obwohl es natürlich eine beinah kosmische Rolle in der Geschichte der Unterhaltungsindustrie gespielt hatte."_

„_Was war es dann?"_

„_Das kann ich dir sagen", sagte Slartibartfast und goss sich mit der anderen Hand noch etwas Tee nach. Er nahm gemächlich einen Schluck davon. _

„_Es war der Eisberg."_

„_Der… der Eisberg…?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Von kosmischer Bedeutung war… der Eisberg."_

„_Ja."_

„_Äh… der Eisberg."_

„_Der Eisberg. Richtig."_

„_Nun, ich meine, es war sicher ein schöner Eisberg, ein wundervoller Eisberg, ein wahrhaft würdiger Vertreter seine Gattung", Arthur redete sich in Fahrt, „sicherlich fühlte er sich sehr, sehr, sehr geliebt von seinem Muttereisschelf, als er losbrach und sich so ganz alleine nur mit seinen Geschwistern auf die weite und gefahrvolle Reise machte, vielleicht mal ein Motiv für einen weiteren Hollywoodrührschinken, der kleine Eisberg, schluchz, schluchz, aber letztendlich ist er doch geschmolzen und das war's dann…" _

„_Die Titanic hätte nie den Eisberg rammen dürfen", unterbrach ihn Slartibartfast streng und mit einer Autorität, die absolut nicht zu seinem jugendlichen Aussehen passte, „denn so kam er aus dem Kurs." _

„_Sie hätte nie…"_

„_Die Chaostheorie kennt den so genannten Butterflyeffekt, Arthur." Slartibartfast warf die DVD-Hülle wieder auf den Couchtisch, mit einer energischen Bewegung._

„_Er besagt, dass das allerkleinste Ereignis der Welt die allergewaltigsten Auswirkungen haben kann, wenn die entsprechenden Umstände zusammenkommen. Der Zusammenstoß mit der Titanic hatte die Lage des Eisbergs verändert und dies hatte die gesamte Konfiguration des Eisbergfeldes, in dem er sich befand durcheinander gebracht und dies wiederum die momentane Konfiguration von magnetischen Feldern, zuerst lokal, dann global, dies die Konfiguration der Planetenkonstellation des solaren Systems und so weiter."_

_Arthur traute seinen Ohren nicht. Aber was sollte er machen, schließlich steckte in ihnen ein Babelfisch und er empfand das keineswegs als vertrauensbildende Maßnahme._

„_Schließlich wurde das gesamte Universum betroffen", fuhr Slartibartfast fort. „Und dies, durch die rückläufigen Zeitverschiebungen begleitender fünfdimensionalen Effekte nicht nur seit dem Jahre 1912, sondern wahrscheinlich schon viele Jahrmillionen früher."_

_Arthur schluckte. Er hatte plötzlich ein schier unbezwingbares Verlangen eine britische Flagge in den Händen zu halten, einfach nur mal den Stoff davon rascheln zu hören, einfach nur mal... _

...doch sogleich kommt alles Mögliche dazwischen. Slartibartfasts schönes, perfektes Raumschiff entpuppt sich schnell als nicht bezahlt und die Protagonisten kommen in große Schwierigkeiten. Nach einem skurrilen und schwer satirischen Intermezzo auf dem Planeten „galaktisches Arbeitsamt", Heimat der „_Universität für das Studium der korrekten Antragstellung"_ gelingt die Flucht mit dem Raumschiff „Hartz", das sogleich heiß umkämpft wird und aus dem man natürlich nur mit dem vierten Beiboot, nämlich der „Hartz IV", weiterhin entkommen kann.

_Vor etwa sechs Monaten war ihnen also endlich die Flucht mit dem Raumschiff gelungen. Es hieß „Hartz", welches vogonisch war, für „jemand, der hart gegen den Aufstand in den Gebieten ohne Kontrolle vorgegangen ist", was mutmaßlich zu Hunderttausenden von Opfern geführt hatte. Verblüffenderweise war das Raumschiff zwar völlig funktionstüchtig und was noch verblüffender war auch mutterseelenallein, doch hatten sie ausgerechnet nun selber das Vergnügen eine ganze Ladung unerwünschter Tramper an Bord zu bekommen. Als sie beim Aufstieg durch die Atmosphäre eine Schleife über den Raumhafen von Vogsphäre drei zogen, hatten die sich mittels ihres Sub-Etha Sens-O-Matic an Bord gebeamt. Es war eine ganze Horde unerwünschter Gäste, ziemlich heruntergekommene Desperados, die sich zusammengerottet hatte, nach dem sie registrierten, dass es auf Vogsphäre „nichts zu reißen gab", wie sie sich ausdrückten. Sie waren extrem gefährlich und gewaltbereit und wollten nichts weniger als sich die Hartz unter den Nagel reißen, um mit ihr „easy rum zu cruisen" wie sie sich ebenfalls ausdrückten. Ein Akt moderner Piraterie, den sie, die neuen Eigner des Schiffes, die es sich selber eben erst unter den Nagel gerissen hatten, keinesfalls tolerieren konnten._

Die Charaktere Zaphod (dieser nach einem turbulentem Handtuchkampf...

_Da standen sie schon, eine Gruppe von etwa fünfzehn der brutalsten Handtuchschläger der ganzen Galaxis, Zaphod konnte sie schon von weitem sehen. _

_Besonders ein riesiger Koloss mit drei Armen, von denen ihm einer direkt aus dem Kopf zu wachsen schien, fiel ihm gleich ins Auge. Aus jedem seiner drei Hände oder Tentakel hing ein Handtuch schlaff herunter._

_Beim näheren Hinsehen jedoch konnte er aber auch ein paar sehen, mit denen er wohl leichtes Spiel haben würde, eigentlich sahen die eher schon so aus, als würden sie sich wohl besser gleich verdrücken, um nicht von den Größeren niedergetrampelt zu werden. _

„_Hi", sagte Zaphod zu den anderen, so lässig und cool wie er es eben gerade noch hinkriegen konnte. _

„_Ist das nicht Zaphod Beeblebrox, der Expräsident der Galaxis?", sagte eines der Miniwesen daraufhin so, dass er es auch ja hören konnte._

„_Klar, ich bin es, Kleiner. Nur dass du jetzt schon einmal weißt, wer dir gleich anschließend Manieren beibringen wird."_

...und nach der Trennung von seinem zweiten Kopf) und Tricia und ihre Doppelgängerin Trillian (diese nach einem Intermezzo auf dem Planeten der Frauen) stoßen hinzu. Bekannte Figuren wie Agrajag tauchen natürlich wieder auf, genauso wie Prak und schließlich auch noch der Schöpfer der Universen, der ihnen letztlich den entscheidenden Hinweis liefert, warum die Zahl 42 so wichtig ist.

„_Sind… Sie Gott?"_

„_Nein. Sind Sie es?"_

„_Nein."_

„_Ach so." _

_Arthur dachte zu träumen._

_Vor ihnen stand ein Mensch, der zwar einerseits aussah wie Jesus, andererseits aber auch nur irgendein junger Typ sein könnte, der hier irgendwie zufällig herumlungerte. Außerdem war dies nicht die Art Konversation die er mit Gott zu führen vor hatte, sollte er ihm jemals begegnen. Aber was erwartet man denn, wenn man gerade das Universum durch seinen Ausgang verlassen hat und in einer Art mysteriösen kosmischen Fabrik, die dahinter kam, jemanden trifft, der aussieht wie Jesus?_

„_Na ja, ich warte schon mal darauf, dass er kommt und vorbeischaut. Aber egal …. Nein, ich bin sicher nicht Gott. Ich bin sehr, sehr unbedeutend."_

_Arthur schaute hilflos die anderen an. Aber die schienen ihm die Gesprächsführung überlassen zu wollen. Schließlich war er ja offiziell die wichtigste Person im ganzen Universum und so etwas hinterlässt schon ein klein wenig Eindruck._

„_Und, äh, warum sind Sie hier?", setzte er also nach._

„_Hab ich vergessen."_

„_Und wer sind Sie eigentlich, was tun Sie hier?"_

„_Ich?" Der junge Mann, der aussah wie Jesus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ach, ich bin bloß der Schöpfer der Universen."_

„_Der… der! Sie sind der…"_

„_Der Schöpfer der Universen. Nervtötend langweiliger Job übrigens." _

Es kommt zum dramatischem Finale in der „Big Bang Burger Bar", dem Äquivalent vom „Restaurant am Ende des Universums", nachdem man vorher noch mit dem Symptomen der fortschreitenden Auflösung des Universums in Form von multipler zeitlicher Instabilität auf der Erde (z.b. reger Handelsverkehr zwischen der Jetztzeit und dem alten Rom) zu kämpfen hat und Arthur endlich Aliens, die aussehen wie Kate und Leo, auf der Titanic die im Nordatlantik des Jahres 1912 schippert, um ein Autogramm bitten kann.

Und nun endlich wird der „Schöpfer der Universen" besucht und der Supercomputer „Deep Thought" verkündet die Antwort: _Warum ist der Sinn des Lebens 42?_

„_Phouchg und Loonquwal", sagte Deep Thought feierlich. „Der Supercomputer, Erde genannt ist, wie ihr wisst, zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Die Erde ist meine Schöpfung, deshalb werde ich euch jetzt das Ergebnis verkünden."_

„_Das trifft sich… äh, ganz gut. Wir wollen sie, äh, nämlich hören."_

„_Ihr wollt sie hören?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Ihr wollt sie wissen? Die Ultimative Frage?"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Deren Antwort zweiundvierzig ist?"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Die Frage nach dem Leben, dem Universum und überhaupt Allem?"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Und ihr werdet euch davon ein Leben voll Sex, Drogen und Rock'n Roll finanzieren?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Für alle noch ein Hinweis dazu:

auf dem FanForum DAC, Douglas Adams Continuum bin ich ja nun seit geraumer Zeit aktiv und habe meine Version dort seit 2009 zur Diskussion gestellt. Es war nicht einfach für mich, aber ich hatte das Forum auch lange Zeit unterschätzt.

Inzwischen hatte sich aber einer der User als Douglas Adams eigener Bruder identifiziert und ich hatte im Folgenden auch persönlich mit ihm Kontakt. Es ist sehr anzunehmen, dass im Zuge einer lebhaften, aber sicher auch befruchtenden Diskussion es auch noch mal zu einer Nachfrage bei Mr. Ed Victor, dem allmächtigen Agenten von Douglas Adams und Rechteinhaber gekommen ist, ob man meine Version vielleicht zusätzlich veröffentlichen könnte, sein "no" dazu wäre aber "final".

Soll heißen, solange er das Sagen hat wird meine Version nicht berücksichtigt. Und solange sie nicht berücksichtigt wird, werde ich sie auch nicht veröffentlichen, denn umsonst werde ich sie nicht anbieten!

Ich arbeite allerdings an einer Parodie, die ich dann legal veröffentlichen kann. Natürlich wird es dann einige Änderungen geben, aber sie wird im Wesentlichen vom Text her der jetzigen Version entsprechen.

Jochen Lembke, Sept. 2011


End file.
